kingdomheartssosfandomcom-20200214-history
Pachyderm Parade
Pachyderm Parade is based on the 1941 Disney film; Dumbo. The story follows Jumbo Jr, who is cruelly nicknamed "Dumbo". The small elephant is ridiculed for his big ears Story I. A Brand New Act Krowley and Shapur found their way into a circus themed world, where a traveling circus had been set up. Before having time to question, a large pack of female elephants had come stomping in, gossiping about another elephant being taken away for violent actions against a bystander. The elephants continued to discuss how it was all a little "freak's" fault. At this time, a brown mouse in a red circus uniform, had found his way to the party's location. Introducing himself as "Timothy," he scared off the gabbing elephants and explained that they were referring to Mrs. Jumbo, an elephant who was taking away for violent behavior. She was taken for attacking a boy who was making fun of her son, Dumbo's, large ears. Since she was taken away, the little mouse has attempted to lift Dumbo’s spirit be making him famous in the circus and eventually get his mother back. He further explained that his opportunity would be today, as Dumbo was going to be featured as the headlining act. At the time of his grand performance, Dumbo's assigned performance was to jump off a spring onto a pyramid of elephants that were unsteadily balanced on a ball. Before he could run out onto the stage, numerous heartless appeared, stunting the baby elephant halfway from the entrance spring board. Krowley and Shapur jumped into action, unaware that the cheering crowd assumed it was part of the act. The truth couldn’t have been any more the contrary! Musical Heartless sieged the Circus tent as hopping horns blared all about. II. Climatic Catastrophes A new wielder, called "Base", was forced into the ring when he fell (Literally!) into the midst of the battle under the big top. Once the Heartless fiends were dealt with, one catastrophe lead to another, winding up where Dumbo haplessly brought the house down, again, all too literally! The circus ruined and the Ring Master enraged, Timothy worried about his elephantine friend as introductions were passed around by the three Keybladers, new and old. These introductions did not go unnoticed by a young girl and circus worker, Relena, who striked up a conversation with the three miniaturized protectors of light. Relena revealed to them her dream of becoming a star Knife Thrower with a great amount of promise, but unable to sway the opinion of those in charge. Base, inspired by the young girl’s talent, told her to follow her dreams, establishing himself as a self-proclaimed dreamer to the rest of the group. Shortly thereafter, as Dumbo and Timothy left, the party followed soon after the young pachyderm. Krowley, Shapur, and Base find Dumbo staggering around outside shortly before a swarm of Pink Elephants beset the group. Timothy claimed that he had only been trying to lift the spirits of young Jumbo Jr., but found that the water they had drunk had been spiked! The Elephant apparitions themselves made a great deal of trouble in horrific and mind-boggling ways, but with the help of the Keybladers, the threats were quickly dealt with. Shortly following the battle, however, it was quickly discovered that Dumbo and Timothy the Mouse have gone missing in the midst of the fray! Always a loner, Base left the other two behind as he sets out to look for Relena and the other Elephants, searching for answers. He was soon joined by Shapur to whom he at last made some sort of real acquaintance with; Shapur found the lad somewhat “animated” to say the least. Krowley, Shapur, and Base met up together again in a tent to meet an old Circus local known as Jim Crow, who pointed out the whereabouts of the missing Dumbo and Timothy high up in the High wire platform in the circus tent. While Dumbo and Timothy slept cozily high above on the platform, the party below went on about theories as to how either of the two had reached such an impossible height. Jim Crow flew up to inquire personally, where he was met with some hostility by an awakened Timothy, whom was, as of yet, unaware of his new altitude. The tiny mouse’s fit threw Jim into a fit of laughter, which was not well-received by the mouse. The laughs were short-lived, however, as Heartless such as Air Soldiers and Aeroplanes interrupted the reunion. The Keybladers below sprang into action, hopping on gliders to take on the avian monsters to defend Jim, Timothy, and Dumbo from the dangerous creatures and horrible heights. The battle itself was impressive, as the Party glided through the circus tent. Base’s recently acquired Thunder spell came to be of good use, as did the sudden arrival of a new Keyblader: Beucafilous, otherwise known as Beuce. Beuce flew in to aid and was quickly welcomed into the group warmly due to the young man’s carefree and lax nature. III. Faith Once the monsters were dealt with the issue immediately taken underhand came to be: finding out how in the world an elephant had reached such unbelievable heights in the first place!! Setting to some investigation, the conclusion was soon reached that Dumbo's great floppy ears were quite the tools for aviation, and this theory was quickly tested in the tent. This was also where the company of Keybladers present was gifted with the "Aqua Splash" magical ability, before testing their Pachyderm Hypothesis. Ensuring that Dumbo was in no danger, the company present pushed Dumbo off the ledge to discover their suspicions were right and that Dumbo could fly! Base felt the need to jump from the ledge and into the elephants cap, tempting others to the same feat. Beuce took up Base's verbal challenge only to be happy to fall into the cream pie below that would have safeguarded Dumbo from gravity's spite. It wasn’t long, however, before young Relena came rushing into the tent in a panic. The curious party asked what was wrong and was answered with the notion that the Ringmaster was locked in a negotiation that he was quickly finding too dangerous to go about. Quite impressed with the Heartless’ unintentional display of entertainment, the Ringmaster had sought to hire one he came in contact with only to find it had no interest in show business. The Party arrived just in time to see a rather uninterested Trickster Heartless monstrosity burn a contract that the Ringmaster happened to be offering. The abashed Ringmaster flew into such a panic that he quickly dashed away, leaving the Party to deal with the colorful colossus. It’s batons ablaze, it proved a difficult foe to conquer as Beuce fell to it twice, but with a combined strategy, the three Caballeos, and Dumbo and plenty of teamwork (Not to mention the great power of Shapur), the Trickster was soon defeated. With the monster gone, the Ringmaster came out of hiding but swore to not include Heartless in his show, being quite tired with their eccentricities. Relena was appointed as Dumbo’s caretaker while the Keyhole of Pachyderm Parade made itself known to Beuce, who was charged by his own activating Keyblade to lock the heart of the world itself. Before anything more could have been said, the Keybladers disappeared involuntarily as a bright light engulfed the four: Krowley, Shapur, Base, and Beuce. Characters ' Dumbo (Summon).jpg|Jumbo Jr., who is more often referred to as "Dumbo". Mouse.jpg|Timothy Q. Mouse, Dumbo's closest friend. RM.jpg|The Ringmaster. He's a somewhat cold businessman/showman. Crow.jpg|Jim Crow, a friendly, jive-talking bird. larxene-krowley_zps3fd7ca63.png|Relena is a young girl who works with the Circus and looks after Dumbo Dumbo' Timothy Q. Mouse (Michael J. Gough) Mrs. Jumbo (Tress MacNeille) The Ring Master (Corey Burton) Relena: A young girl with blond hair who works for the circus; she has dreams of becoming a star with her proven Knife throwing act. However, the Ring Master and others do not approve, due to her young age and the element of danger in her hopeful performance. Jim Crow (Jeff Bennett) Participating Players *Krowley *Shapur *Base *Beuce Missions *Find Dumbo **Completed by: Shapur, Krowley *Climax **Completed by: Shapur, Base, Krowley *Pink Elephants **Completed by:Base, Shapur, Krowley *High Wire Frenzy **Completed by: Base, Krowley, Shapur, Beuce *Trickster Boss Battle **Completed by: Base, Krowley, Beuce, Shapur *Lock **Completed by: Beuce Bosses Trickster Trivia *Based off of Disney's 4th Animated Feature. *"Dumbo" was the last Disney film to use Watercolor backgrounds until "Lilo & Stitch" in 2002. *"Dumbo" was somewhat received and still bears a reputation of some controversey due to its violent depictions involving animals, use of alcohol- the two main characters are accidentally and unwittingly made drunk and go on an rinking-induced psychedelic trip as a result-, and it's use of stereotypes to portray a group of Deadbeat black crows that speak in jive talk and are lead by a character known by no other name than Jim Crow. *Mother Jumbo never actually appeared during the World occurences, but is mentioned frequently. According to the accounts of other World Characters, Mother Jumbo was locked up after brutalizing a young boy who had mocked her child, Jumbo Jr. At the end, Relena managed to convince the Ring Master that Dumbo would not use his talent without his mother present, thus freeing the captive mother elephant. Category:Worlds